Poisoned Love
by AngaSong13
Summary: Edge just wants to use Lita for a pain slut and have time with his real girlfriend, and one of Lita's old rivals, Molly Holly. During his wedding with Lita, he poisons her. Will an unlikely hero rescue Lita from this torture. Edge/Lita, Edge/Molly, Lita/? Contains: Snitsky, Jeff Hardy, Trish, Candice, Viscera, Matt Hardy, and a lot more


**Poisoned Love**

**Summary: **Edge just wants to use Lita for a pain slut and have time with his real girlfriend, and one of Lita's old rivals, Molly Holly. During his wedding with Lita, he poisons her. Will an unlikely hero rescue Lita from this torture. Edge/Lita, Edge/Molly, Lita/? Contains: Snitsky, Jeff Hardy, Trish, Candice, Viscera, Matt Hardy, and a lot more.

Chapter 1: Secrets are revealed.

Lita clutched Edge's hand tightly as he admired her curved body. They were in a meeting and on the meeting stage when they both forgot where they were. Edge didn't care for Lita as most thought though. He just liked how her body looked so fuckable and delicious. The truth was, he was involved with her past enemy Molly Holly, who they shared the past week with when Lita was away taking a shower or doing something else. Edge only liked Lita when he got to fuck her. Other than that it was a pain to be around her. For some odd reason he had the incredible urge to slap her and beat her senseless. But he couldn't, and then the locker room would find out. Besides, he had his own toy didn't he?

His mind went nuts when Lita caressed his chest beneath his shirt and he moaned inwardly. He grabbed her and pressed her frail form against him and crushed his lips against her biting them. A sound of a cough freed them from their sexual actions and they turned to see Eric Bischoff standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Guys, you said what you needed to say now get off the stage…" Edge spat at him and he took Lita by the arm and pulled her back to their seats. The rest of the locker room sending them dirty glares. Lita cowered lightly and almost fell over when she made contact with a few people that were once close with her and now her enemies. Luckily, Edge's bodyguard caught her and growled at the other wrestlers that stared daggers at her. He turned toward Lita and gave her a tiny smile. "Ignore them…" he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

He sat her down in the seat next to him. He kept his glares on every superstar that had the right thick mind to give death stares to his boss's fiancé. Tonight was the night where Lita and Edge were going to get married. Unfortunately Lita didn't have an idea on what she was going to expect for tonight. She was afraid that Kane might come out and trash her wedding. And possibly kill her as well. But she didn't know what Edge and Molly were planning. ..

~Edge's Locker Room~

Lita had gone to her private dressing room to get ready for tonight. Edge was brushing his blonde hair into place when a rap on the door got his attention. He opened the door and Molly stepped in with wearing nothing more than a small bra covering her curvy breasts. And panties that covered her ass. Edge's mouth watered as she made her way over. "Hey babe, want some wedding practice before your big night?" Edge smirked and pulled Molly over by the arm. "You bet I do babe…" Suddenly he felt a tingle when he felt Molly's hand trail to his crotch. "Still turns me on every time…" he whispered huskily in her ear. It went uphill from there as Edge and her fucked.

Outside the locker room there was some heavy but quiet breathing. Someone was lurking around when he heard Edge and Molly. He peeked in and saw them having sex. He was about to turn away when he heard "Here is the poison I bought you hun…" He looked through the crack of the door to see Molly hand a needle to Edge. "Now all I need to do is stab this into her arm at the alter and she is as good as the pain slut she is…" Edge snickered evilly. Molly joined him and together they shared a passionate fiery tongued kiss. The man outside growled before stomping off, thoughts flowing through his head.

Lita on the other hand was twirling lightly. Snitsky stood behind her with a small smile plastered on his face. "Okay now missy, you need to get ready for your wedding now!" he said laughing. He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She spun around toward him and jumped up, latching her arms around him and hugging him. "I'm so excited though!" Snitsky's face drowned downwards. "Um, does this remind you of… well…?" Lita's eyes went wide. Then they hit and understandment. "Oh the Kane thing…Forget him… I got Edge…" Snitsky shook his head. "I mean… well… urm, do you still think of your baby…?"

_**.:~*~.:**_

_New story and this time its gonna be awesome, I'm so happy!_

_I loved Snitsky so I made him nicer here._

_Ive got a sick enough mind to make Edge wanna poison her_

_Mystery time!_

_Who is the man that was outside Edge's door?_

_Find out next chapter!_


End file.
